You'll be okay
by AlwaysElisabethian
Summary: Since Jeremy's death, Elena hasn't been herself. She is getting eaten alive by grief, and the only one who's there to help her, is Damon. But will Elena's grief take their relationship to the next level? Delena!


Delena ~ You'll be okay

The stars was shining brightly on the beautiful dark sky. Even though it was almost 2 o'clock in the night, I had gone to the graveyard, once again. I hadn't even put on clothes. I was at the graveyard, at 2 in the night, in my pyjamas. Of course the graveyard was locked, but that wasn't really a problem. Not for a vampire like me. When I had gotten inside the graveyard, I took my time. I slowly walked the old gravel paths and looked at the tombstones. Some of them were old. The writing was almost gone from those tombstones. I saw years like 1820, 1760. But some of the stones were new. The one I was looking for, was very new. Only a week old, actually. But it was in the back of the graveyard. The person was buried with the family. So I enjoyed the cold, refreshing October night, while making my way to my destination.

Once I reached the tombstone, I couldn't help but start crying. There it was, right before my eyes. Suddenly my legs stopped supporting my body and I fell to the ground. The tombstone was beautiful. A bird at the top of the stone and a beautiful writing under the name. That familiar name, that I had never thought I would see on a tombstone. At least not for the next 70-80 years. But it was there.

_Jeremy Gilbert _

_Loved forever_

The tears wouldn't stop running down my cheeks. I cried, out loud. My body felt like it was going to explode with sadness. I felt fragile and worthless. The ground was cold and wet. I couldn't even sit up any more. So I let my self fall to the ground and rolled my self into a small ball of sadness. My little brother had been killed by my doppelgänger, Katherine, two week ago. I had been in denial for a very long time, but then I realised Jeremy wasn't coming back. I had lost the last family member. I would have turned my emotions off, if it hadn't been for Katherine. I caught her, captured her in my house, and burned it to the ground.

My boyfriend, Stefan, then started yelling at me, for killing Katherine. And that's why I broke up with him and why he moved to Spain. I was happy, that he was gone. I knew Katherine had been Stefan's first love, and that she was the one who turned him into a vampire. But that was 150 years ago. So I moved in with his brother and my best friend, Damon.

A crow's hoarse scream stopped me from crying. I recognized the scream. That wasn't any crow. I tried getting up, but my legs were sleeping. How does that even happen to vampires? And I felt my self just giving up. I laid down on the ground again and kept on crying. I missed Jeremy. I wish he could be here with me. I wish he would hold me. And I knew his ghost were here. I felt someone wrapping their arms around me. "Elena..." he said and turned me over, so I was on my back. I could see the beautiful night sky. So many beautiful stars. "I want to join him..." I whispered. I had been laying on the ground longer than I thought. I couldn't feel my right arm and right side of my back. "But that isn't what you're going to do, Elena. I know this is harsh, but you'll get through. I'm here," he said.

"I'm going to lift you up. We're going home, okay?"

"Sure..."

I started crying again. I was being lifted and he held me close to his warm body. His beautiful blue eyes were looking at me. He looked tormented. He had just gotten out of bed. His dark hair looked cute, when he hadn't done anything about it. He was wearing one of his black shirts and a pair of jeans. The black shirt was tight, but not too tight. It was the same clothes he had been wearing earlier the same day.

Damon is a very attractive guy. Perfect height, a very trained and good looking body and a perfect face. I have never seen anyone with eyes as beautiful as Damon's. Oh, how I loved those eyes. Besides that, he was a vampire. Normally he pretended to be this bad-ass person, who doesn't care about anyone. But I had seen another side of him. And that may be the reason why I'm totally and utterly in love with him.

"Don't cry, Elena. Please. I'm taking you home now. I'm not going to leave you," he said and used his vampire speed. We arrived at the boarding house within seconds. As soon as we were in his room, he put me down on the bed and started examining my body. "Damon... Can I ask you something?" I asked. My voice was but a small whisper, but he was a vampire. "Of course," he said and got me under the cover. "Can I stay in your room tonight?" I asked and looked at him. I felt my eyes being red and swollen from my crying. "Yes! Do you want me to take the couch, or?" he asked and stroked my cheek. His hand felt warm. "Please, stay with me, Damon..." I said and felt tears in my eyes again, "don't leave me." He took off his jeans and shirt. Then he got under then cover and opened his arms. "I will never leave you, Elena. Never," he said as I cuddle into his warm grip. He put both his arms around me and started stroking my back, as we looked into each others eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Damon," I said and tried getting closer to him. I felt his warm breath against my face. I could almost taste the sweetness from it. He managed a small smile. "Then it's a good thing I'm going to be with you for the rest of your life," he said and looked into my eyes. If my heart had still been beating, it would have raced. "You want to stay with me, for that long?" I asked. I wanted to tell him what he meant to me. I wanted to tell him everything. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be spending my life with an amazing girl like you?" he said and kissed my forehead. I blushed and moved one hand to his dark hair. It was soft and felt nice between my fingers.

"I'm in love with you, Damon."

It just blurted out of me. I suddenly felt nervous. Very nervous. He looked relieved, happy, caring, in love. Did he also love me? "Don't say it, if you don't mean it, Elena," he said with a tormented look in his eyes. "Does it feel like I mean it?" I asked and pressed my lips against his. He tightened his grip and quickly got on top of me. He didn't break the kiss and started taking my pyjamas off. I let him do it and didn't feel uncomfortable. I felt safe with him. I felt safe when we both got naked and made love.

"You'll be okay, Elena. You know that, right?" he whispered, as we were laying as close to each other as possible. He was playing with my hair and kissing my shoulders. "Maybe..." I said and closed my eyes. "You will... 'Cause I'm here. And I will never leave you. You're my perfect girl," he said and kissed my forehead.


End file.
